


Person of Interest Season 1 in Three Acts

by togsos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Gen, Snoopy Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my interpretation of how season 1 as played out so far,  it may be somewhat controversial but ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Interest Season 1 in Three Acts




End file.
